zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 20
Official Summary If you haven’t watched all 385 seasons of FLOOPSY BLOOPS SHMOOPSY yet don’t even bother reading this issue! Lotta in-jokes that are just gonna go WAAAAAY over your head. Also, spoilers for the season 4 finale!https://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-21 Release Issue 20 was released on June 14, 2017. Variations Invader zim 20.jpg|Warren Wucinich Standard Retail Cover INVADERZIM-20-COVER.jpg|Warren Wucinich Standard Retail Cover (prototype) INVADERZIM-20-Variant.jpg|Jey Odin Variant Cover Invader zim free comic book day.jpg|Aaron Alexovich Variant Cover (Free Comic Book Day 2018 exclusive) Issue #20 has a total of 3 cover variations. #Warren Wucinich standard retail cover #Jey Odin variant cover #Aaron Alexovich variant cover Characters in Issue #20 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis The issue opens with Zim in his lab, preparing to unleash his latest creation, a Conquer-Blob designed to conquer the Earth for him. However, his celebration of this is ruined by GIR's constant laughter. Zim emerges on the house level of his base to scold GIR for distracting him, and discovers that GIR is laughing because he is binge-watching a show called ''Floopsy Bloops Shmoopsy''. Despite clearly not liking the show, Zim ends up joining GIR in watching it. A series of time skips show that despite hating everything about the show, Zim keeps watching it, even though he's dismayed to find that it has 300 seasons. A week into this, the Conquer-Blob emerges from the lab, ready to destroy humanity. However, Zim is now fully engrossed with watching the show, and sends the Conquer-Blob on its way without joining it. A month later, the base is now filthy and infested with raccoons, but Zim and GIR are still more focused on the show, having his computer block out the sounds of human screaming caused by the Conquer-Blob's actions. Two months after this, even the raccoons have become just as obsessed with the show; meanwhile, the Conquer-Blob has succeeded in conquering Earth, but is now awkwardly waiting for Zim to arrive to officially claim his conquest. A year later, the raccoons are now all dead, and Zim and GIR have become encased in a mountain of garbage, as the series finally ends. But just as Zim digs his way out and prepares to leave, GIR reveals that there is a sequel series, called Floopsy '''Still' Bloops Shmoopsy, which he starts playing and which Zim reluctantly joins him for. A week after that, the Conquer-Blob is shown to still be waiting for Zim to show up, and is getting bored. Meanwhile, Minimoose tries to use the TV for his own show watching, but Zim makes him leave. As more time goes by, Zim and GIR are buried in an ever bigger mountain of garbage, and Zim keeps sending Minimoose away. At one point, GIR asks Zim whether he'd like to marry one of the show's characters or a random hot dog; Zim responds that since Irkens don't love, it'd be more a matter of which he'd destroy, which leads to the hot dog, possessed by mold, to attack him in response. Some time after this, it's shown that the Conquer-Blob has had a change of heart, and has rebuilt human civilization to what it was before he destroyed it, before going off into space to help other people. Shortly after, Zim and GIR finally finish watching the show, and leave the base. Zim is expecting to see a conquered world, and is shocked and disappointed to find that Earth is undamaged, declaring the Conquer-Blob a failure. As GIR decides that the outdoors is "pretty" and runs out to play, Zim states that it's "disgusting" and goes back inside as the issue ends. Facts of Doom *Like several previous issues, Issue 20 had a different summary previewed before it was later updated to better reflect the plot. **''Synopsis: Another thrilling adventure! Another dastardly plot! Another roast beef sandwich rotting in the sun! Who left the sandwich out again? It smells really bad! *Shmoopsy and Floopsy were first hinted at back in March, as Jhonen Vasquez posted part of a script on his Tumblr. http://jhonenv.tumblr.com/post/158736106735/just-doin-mjob-folks-just-doin-mjob *The "lady prison show" that Minimoose watches is most likely a parody of the show Orange Is The New Black. *This is not the first time that Zim has been distracted from a plan by GIR's binge watching - in the first issue, Zim insists he's in a hurry to find the Gargantis Array, only to be shown having spent a week watching a show. *At one point, Zim eats a snack that looks similar to the Irken licking sticks that appeared several times in the animated series. *This is the second time in the Invader Zim franchise where a long time skip (i.e. one year) was used for a comedic effect, with the first time being in the TV series episode "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain". References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 20 Category:Volume 4